No Name
by Eternal-Peace
Summary: Hey there! This is my first fic on FF.net! Uhm...If you don't like girl/girl, then don't read this fic! Rated R for sexual situations(Would be NC-17) U/M but maybe later U/H


Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Sailor Moon, you already know who does. So don't sue me. -.-;  
  
A/N: For those who only know the American names of Sailor Moon these are the translations:(I'm only putting the names I use in here)  
  
Serena = Bunny/Usagi  
Amara = Haruka  
Michelle = Michiru  
Darien = Mamoru  
  
Oh, and please...This is my first 'lemon', which it may turn into later, that is if you request it. Thanks! ^.~  
Annnd another thing. (^.^;) This story is set in Haruka's eyes.  
  
  
I stood there watching her fight. She was strong, as I was also. The short blonde was very beautiful, but she had her Mamoru.   
  
That's what Haruka hated, she had liked Bunny for a year now. Michiru and Haruka had gotten into a fight, and Michiru moved to the US.  
  
I did not realize that an attack was heading straight for me. "Uranus! Move out of the way!" Sailor Moon called, running towards me. My eyes widened when I noticed the attack. I quickle jumped out of the way, escaping with only a cut on my left arm. "Uranus, are you okay?" The beautiful blonde asked me. I just nodded.  
  
After the battle was over (the victory to us), we all returned home. All I could think about was Bunny. I wanted to be with her right now, no, not just now, but I wanted to be with her forever. I decided to get my mind off her, so I went to a dance club.  
  
When I arrived, I saw Bunny dancing by herself. I walked up onto the balcony and watched her dance. She moved so gracefully. I loved to watch her move her hips, just to move. She danced as though she had no worries in the world. I moved down the staircase and started to dance behind her. She turned around when I accidentally hit her arm. "Haruka! Hey!" She shouted over the music. I smiled down at her. We continued to dance for about another half-hour. "Hey, let's go get some drinks." I shouted. She smiled and nodded, "Sure!" I loved to see her beautiful smile.  
  
We went over to the bar and we bought our drinks. We sat down and started talking. "You know what? We haven't spent barely anytime together, why don't you come up to my place at eleven?" I offered. She looked delighted, "I'd love to!" I smiled. Bunny was actually coming to my house! "Well, I gotta run hun." I said. We both said out goodbyes and I left.  
  
When I got home, I got everything ready; tonight was going to be a special night. At eleven, I heard a knock on the door. I answered it, and it was the sexy Bunny.  
  
At about midnight, we had had a few 'drinks'(A/N: Yes, I mean acoholic drinks.), and a little more than Bunny could handle. She's going right where I want her. I thought. We sat down on the livingroom couch. "Bunny?" I asked with hesitation. "Yeah?" She replied. I hesitated a little, but I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were so soft, I didn't want to pull back. I wanted to go farther, but I chose not to right now. When I pulled back, her eyes were wide, and she looked very shocked. "Bunny, I love you." I admitted. She started blushing. She was drunk, so she wouldn't remember this night...Hopefully.  
  
I didn't care if she had Mamoru, I wanted her now. I pushed her down gently, but yet forcefully(A/N: Make scence?) and started kissing her. She pushed me back up. "Haru, you're my friend, not my love." She told me; she wasn't as drunk as I thought she was. "Mamoru is my love." She said. "I should have known." I said. I hated rejection, especially from her, it hurt so badly. I loved Bunny, but her love was for Mamoru.  
  
She quickly gathered her belongings and left. I was alone. Again. I slowly walked to my room, and sat down on my bed. Then I lied down, and cryed on my pillow. "Why does it have to be this way?" I said softly, and cried myself to sleep.  
  
*Meanwhile...* (Note: This is now in Bunny's eyes.)  
  
I started running home, but I couldn't keep my balance that well. I leaned up against a wall. I looked down at my watch, it took me a few minutes to read the time but I managed to see it. It was 1:00 AM. "What will Mom think?" I asked myself. I soon cleared that thought out of my mind. I hope Haruka's okay I wondered. It started to rain. I ran under a tree and hugged my knees close to my body.  
  
Around 1:45 AM, I got up and went to Mamoru's house. I knocked on the door. When he opened the door, his eyes widened. "Bunny? What are you doing here?" he asked, and stepped aside so I could walk inside. "Haru. Sh-she said she l-loved me. She tried k-kissing me." I said. He looked at me, then hugged me. "You're soaking wet Bunny, you should take a shower and warm up." I nodded.  
  
I got a pair of his pajamas and a towel, and went to his bathroom. I turned around to see if the door was locked; it was. I took off my wet clothes and set them in the sink. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water was warming up my skin. All I could think about was Haruka.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Bunny?" She asked. "Yeah?" I replied. She looked like she was hesitating, but she leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you." She said.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I got out of the shower and dried off. I put on Mamoru's pajamas and wrapped my hair in a clean towel. I walked into Mamoru's room and he was in bed, reading a book. I walked over and sat on his bed. He looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay over Mamoru." I told him, " You're welcome here anytime Bunny." He said and kissed me. He shut his book and turned out the light. We both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Bam: Sooo...Heh...If you want more, I at have to have at LEAST 3 reviews. I don't like flames, but if you hated this story, tell me. Even if you loved this horrible fic...Tell me. Well, hope ya enjoyed it!  
  
-Bam 


End file.
